


What Lays Beneath

by The_Disaster_Tiefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Hurt, M/M, Minor Injuries, Past Violence, Sleepiness, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Disaster_Tiefling/pseuds/The_Disaster_Tiefling
Summary: As time passed Molly began to realise that Caleb wasn’t as defenceless as he’d once thought. It was subtle, but the human had an armour all of his own. It wasn’t made of metal and leather, or anything that would keep him alive in battle, instead his armour was the mud rubbed into his coat, the filth that covered his skin and the aroma that had most people shrinking away from the wizard.In which Molly watches and learns, and waits for a chance to touch the man hidden beneath.





	What Lays Beneath

   Mollymauk could remember the offhand comment he’d made about getting Caleb some proper armour after the unpleasant task of having to dig an arrow out of the human’s shoulder, Caleb having foolishly tried to mimic Beau and snatch the missile out of the air before it could hit Nott. It hadn’t gone well, and the Tiefling had been less than happy, although it hadn’t bled into his touch as he had gently tried to ease the arrow out. At the time the words had been half-teasing, half-exasperated as it seemed that Caleb managed to find himself neck-deep in danger more often than the rest of them combined, which with the human’s shocking lack of concern for himself was more than a little concerning. It had nothing to do with the fact that Molly had developed a fascination of sorts with the wizard, and that he needed…wanted to keep Caleb alive and safe by his side until he could unravel the puzzle that was Caleb Widogast.

    In the end they hadn’t got him more armour, Caleb refusing point blank to ‘waste’ coin on something he didn’t want or need, and then other things had distracted them. Work. Old grudges, and memories that wouldn’t be forgotten and before he’d known it the topic had been brushed under the carpet. However, Molly didn’t forget, and he continued to watch over the human, telling himself it was just to get closer to solving the puzzle that was Caleb and easing the itch beneath his skin. He wasn’t as good at lying to himself these days though, and there were days when he would just watch Caleb, just for the sake of watching him.

     Maybe he was watching too closely, and he knew that some of the others had noticed, Beau shooting him a knowing look whenever he would slip himself into the seat next to Caleb after a particularly trying day, and Fjord moving whenever he realised he was blocking the Tiefling’s gaze. But he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed, grinning at Beau and toasting her, Caleb oblivious at his side, offering Fjord a drink as he passed, a quiet thank you for understanding and through it all he studied Caleb. Learning to read the tiniest of shifts in Caleb’s body language, and to listen for the words that he didn’t say.

    And as time passed Molly began to realise that Caleb wasn’t as defenceless as he’d once thought. It was subtle, but the human had an armour all of his own. It wasn’t made of metal and leather, or anything that would keep him alive in battle, instead his armour was the mud rubbed into his coat, the filth that covered his skin and the aroma that had most people shrinking away from the wizard. Molly had seen Caleb scratching at the dirt before, and caught the human staring longingly towards the bathhouse or finery hanging in the shops they passed, he liked finer things but he wouldn’t let himself have them. It wasn’t just because of the worrying lack of self-worth though, because he had seen Caleb tensing when strangers drew closer, only to relax when they recoiled and retreated from the vagrant-looking human. It had been then that he had realised the filth was armour, it was just protecting Caleb against a threat that only the wizard could see.

    He filed that knowledge away, storing it away with every flinch and each glimpse of hunched shoulders and fear flickering over Caleb’s features, the itch to get closer, to understand growing with each day.

****

    It all came to a head nearly a month after he’d had that epiphany, after a job has sent them stumbling back to the tavern they were using as a base, battered and bruised, and so thickly coated in a thick, oily mud that Molly doubted it would ever come out of his skin let alone his beloved coat. As much as they all wanted to just crash and sleep for days, there was no way they could rest without cleaning up first and Molly had been the first to agree when Fjord had suggested that they splurge on using the main bathhouse for once, only to falter, his gaze as always drawn to Caleb, catching the way the wizard immediately shrank away from the group, hands coming up to clutch the lapels of his coat as though he was expecting someone to tear it off him.

    Molly had a feeling that he wasn’t the only one who’d noticed as Nott drifted closer, but before he could do anything to mitigate the situation Jester had giggled, pointing at Caleb, cheering that they were finally going to see a clean Caleb again. It wasn’t meant to be malicious, but he saw Caleb tense at her words, his Adam’s apple bobbing nervously and there was a wildness in the blue eyes that Molly hadn’t seen from the human since the time that Caleb had completely lost control of his flames. It had been an uphill battle to stop Caleb slipping through their fingers after that incident, and Molly didn’t want to go through that again and he shot an urgent look at Beau as he saw sparks beginning to dance along Caleb’s fingers.

“You’re one to talk,” Beau scolded Jester, grabbing one pointed ear, drawing a yelp from the Tiefling although they could all tell the monk was holding back her true strength. “Right now, I doubt even the Traveller would be able to recognise you.” That was all it took, Jester letting out a frantic squeal at the thought of her best friend being unable to find her, yanking herself free and practically bolting for the door, leaving Beau shaking her head before turning to Nott who was hovering anxiously, large eyes fixated on Caleb. “Come on Nott, we better make sure she doesn’t get into trouble.”

   The Goblin is quick on the uptake and she nods, but it doesn’t stop her from darting across to Caleb and grasping one of his hands between both of hers, probably the only touch that Caleb won’t flinch from even now. “I’ll be back soon, all right?” There’s no missing the worry, the fear in her voice and its enough to rouse Caleb, the sparks fading away as he nods, trying to smile down at her although it comes out as little more than a grimace. It seems to be enough though and Nott turns away, but not without shooting an inscrutable glance at Molly, one that seems to be both a plea and a challenge and then they’re gone too, with Fjord glancing at Caleb before following them.

   It’s just the two of them now, the main room of the tavern nearly empty at this time of day apart from a couple of figures who look like they’ve been propping up the bar since the morning. Molly dismisses them at once, his gaze sweeping back to Caleb. Now that the immediate threat of being dragged to the bathhouse has been removed, the white-knuckled grip Caleb has on his coat eases a little, but he’s still tense, eyes a little to big and to those who are looking closely, he’s radiating fear. Not the simple, baseless fear of a child scared of the dark, but the deep-rooted terror of someone who knows that there are scarier things hidden in the dark. Molly is looking closely, and he worries at his lip, fighting against the urge to just sweep Caleb into his arms and hold him close, sensing that will make things worse.

    However, they both need to get clean and he knows from experience that fear like that is tiring and that it won’t be long before Caleb crashes, and he shudders to think what nightmares will come if he lets the man go to sleep without at least trying to address the problem. Besides, he’s tired of watching. He wants to touch, to help and tail swaying lightly behind him, the only outward sign of his stress that he will allow himself, he moves forward, keeping each step slow and deliberate. Caleb seems a million miles away, but his nerves are on edge and Molly has barely taken three steps towards him before Caleb stiffens, hands returning to his lapels, blue eyes tracking the movement, wariness written in the thin lines of his body.

“Caleb,” Molly murmurs, voice soft and lilting as he stops a couple of steps away, close but not too close. It was one good thing about travelling with such a variety of people in the carnival, that it had taught him how to adapt his voice and body language to his audience. He needed to be gentle and tread softly here. Caleb had been hurt before, that much he was sure of, and the Tiefling knew that he carried an air that could easily scare someone like that. “Come with me.” It’s not quite an order, because Caleb can be extraordinarily stubborn when he wants to be, even when he looks like he’s about to come apart at the seams and Molly isn’t looking for a fight right now, he just wants to help. Yet at the same time its more than a simple suggestion, because otherwise Caleb will try and wiggle his way out of answering the question and he holds.

“I…” There it is, the flicker of fear that always appears at the mere threat of physical contact and Molly must fight to stop himself from frowning, knowing from experience that the human will misinterpret his expression.  _What the hell happened to you, Caleb?_ The question is right there on the tip of his tongue, and he wants to ask and its not mere curiosity. He wants to know so that he can help heal the wounds that have been left on Caleb’s soul, but it’s more than that, a protective fire kindled in his chest as he watches the human curling in on himself and he swallows back a growl as he admits to himself at least that he wants to hurt those that had wounded Caleb. _Later,_ he promises himself before taking a half step forwards, wary eyes following the movement.

“We need to get cleaned up.” _We_ not _you,_ he doesn’t want to single Caleb out and besides its true enough, his nose wrinkling as his clothes squelch as he shifts from foot to foot. He can’t wait to be clean and warm again, but he’s willing to wait, crimson eyes focused on Caleb as he studies the human. He’s expecting him to refuse, unable to remember a time when Caleb had made it easy for any of them to help him and he’s caught off guard when Caleb merely shakes his head mutely, the movement almost lost as he hunches in on himself.

It’s a chance.

    Molly has watched for a long time and he knows that Caleb can and will argue a point until he’s blue in the face if the mood takes him, and that when he really wants to hide he will use words to mask what he’s doing, twisting them into a protective web around himself. So, the fact that he merely shook his head, not arguing speaks volumes and the fact that he’s choosing not to fight Molly says a lot more.

“Caleb.” Molly’s bolder this time, seizing he opportunity that he’s being offered and reaching out to lightly curl his fingers around Caleb’s, pulling one hand away from keeping his grip loose and unthreatening and leaving him room to pull away if he wants to.

He doesn’t.

    Caleb is still tense, but the fear has receded a little and he’s staring down at their linked fingers and there’s something raw and frightening in his expression, and its Molly who finds himself fighting not to pull away, suddenly overwhelmed. He doesn’t pull away though, not when he’s finally got this far and his smile, whilst a little strained, is warm and honest as he tugs the human a little closer. “Come on then.” There’s a momentary resistance, Caleb’s stubbornness rearing its ugly head for a split second but then he follows as Molly pulls him towards the stairs that lead up to their rooms, still making no effort to pull his fingers free, in fact Molly could swear that his grip has tightened. It makes it harder for him to let go as the innkeeper comes down the stairs, and Caleb immediately freezes, that cursed fearful look reappearing for a second and Molly is quick to smile and tilt his head towards the stairs. “Go ahead, I’ll be there in a second,” he falls back, nudging the wizard towards the stairs when he still hesitates, adding under his breath, just for Caleb.  “I promise.” He’s not sure why he adds that, its not as though this is a life-altering moment and yet he feels that it’s the right thing to do, watching as Caleb’s eyes widen before he gives a jerky nod and heads up the stairs.

     Molly watches his go; heart racing more than he cares to admit. _How can something that simple make him look like that?_ It’s harder to bury his curiosity this time, but he knows that Caleb will be waiting for him and he pushes that question to the back of his mind as he grabs the innkeeper and asks about bathing facilities in the inn, shrugging at the curious look he gets when he says that the local bathing house isn’t an option. There’s a hint of suspicion in her eyes, which linger a moment too long on his horns and tail, but he doesn’t mind what she thinks about him, just as long as he doesn’t have to try and drag Caleb across the street to a public bathhouse. In the end and with a tiny touch of Devil’s tongue she agrees to send an old metal tub up to their room along with some hot water and soap, and he makes sure to slip some extra into the payment she demands up front, hoping to divert her from asking questions that will make Caleb uneasy.

***

    When he makes up to their rooms he stops by the room he had been sharing with Fjord, grabbing what he will need for the night, although he leaves the rest of his belongings as he’s hopeful but not that hopeful. He considers leaving a note, but Fjord and Beau at least seem to have an idea of what’s going on and he trusts them not to disturb them and to keep Nott and Jester distracted for one night at least, and he’s reluctant to leave Caleb alone with his thoughts for much longer.

   With anyone else he would just have waltzed into their room, but Caleb isn’t just anyone else and as impatient as he is, he reaches up and knocks softly on the door. There’s no answer and he frowns, concern blossoming in the pit of his stomach but still he waits, knocking again and calling out. “It’s me!” It might not have been enough for anyone else, but he knows that Caleb has memorised the subtleties of each of their voices, hearing more than most people would and there’s the sound of stumbling footsteps on the other side of the door, and then the door creaks open, Caleb peering back at him with wary exhaustion. His eyes dart to the clothes in Molly’s arms, and there’s that shocked look on his face again, a half-formed protest opening his mouth before his shoulders slump and he steps back, raising a trembling hand in invitation.

     Molly takes it, slipping into the room and closing the door behind him. He’s rarely been in the room that Caleb shares with Nott and he can’t stop his eyes from roving around, a slight frown forming as he realises that whilst Nott has scattered her belongings around, including a few shinies that he’s certain don’t belong to the goblin peeking out from under the bed, Caleb has barely put a mark on the room. His bag rests at the base of the bed, still full. In fact, apart from the wizard, and the grumpy looking cat that glances up from its perch amongst the pillows, the only sign that this is Caleb’s room is in the book and pile and parchment on the bedside table. Molly is used to life on the road, but he’s always made a point of unpacking, of claiming whatever space he is in, no matter how long he is staying there and seeing the room makes him feel uneasy, like Caleb could slip away at any moment.

It’s something else to be dealt with, but later…

“I’ve asked for some hot water to be sent up and tub.” He’s a little worried that the words will make Caleb flee, but he’s not about to spring it on him when he looks like he might fall apart at any second, and Caleb stiffens, eyes darting to the door and then to the window as though searching for an escape and Molly is quick to move to block the door. If Caleb really wanted to escape he’d let him, there was no way he was going to risk becoming the enemy here, but he’d rather not let it happen at all if he can help it and he holds up his hands, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible. “It’s just me and you, no one else and if you want I can leave.” He hates saying it. He’s here now, within reach and the thought of leaving aches, but he has to give him that choice.

“Nein…” Caleb’s response is barely audible, and Molly barely has a chance to feel a surge of relief, and possibly joy…because Caleb could have pushed him away, could’ve told him to leave and hadn’t… when there’s a sharp knock on the door.

“Easy,” Molly murmurs, seeing how Caleb tenses. “I’ll get it.” He waits for a moment, ignoring a second knock until he catches the tiny nod, offering Caleb a small smile before going to get the door.

   The metal tub is old and rusting in places, but it will do the job and that’s all that Molly cares about right now, turning a blind eye to the curious gaze of the maid who hauls in some buckets of steaming water. Let her think what she will, he just doesn’t want her to say anything as Caleb is shifting uneasily behind him and he’s firm but insistent as he herds her out of the room with a charming smile, and a slipped silver coin finally sending her on the way.

   When he turns back Caleb has retreated to the far corner of the room, eyes looking anywhere but Molly and the tub, his arms wrapped defensively around himself, pulling the filthy coat closer. “It’s just me,” Molly reminded him, stepping closer, relieved when the human didn’t shrink away for him although he also made no effort to move closer. He keeps his eyes on Caleb as he sheds his coat, grimacing as mud and other less pleasant things fall to the ground, before tossing it into the corner and reaching for his shirt. He’s not shy, even with the scars that criss-cross his skin and he can see blue eyes darting towards him before flickering away again and he masks a smile, peeling off the rest of his clothes until he’s in nothing more than his undergarments and the mud that’s still plastered to his skin, tail flicking behind him. “Come on, it’s time for us to clear up.”

“Molly, I…” Molly has made a career out of reading his audience, and it’s enough to tell that Caleb’s not arguing against him, a trace of a plea hidden in the soft words and Molly nods, closing the distance between them. He’s seen dozens of people recoiling from Caleb, but he doesn’t hesitate as he reaches for the human. “Don’t…” Caleb’s arms tense around himself for a moment before he lets them fall, but he’s still stiff, eyes fixated on their feet. Molly waits for a moment before letting his fingers settle on the lapel of the tatty coat, lightly brushing away a clump of dirt, the sound of it hitting the floor drawing a jolt out of the human and finally Caleb’s head comes up as he meets Molly’s gaze.

“Why?” Caleb’s voice is small, nearly lost even in the silence between them as he stares up at Molly, and there’s that raw expression on his face again and suddenly Molly realises what it reminds him of… it reminds him of Toya and other young ones that joined the Carnival, children from unkind backgrounds, children with a past who are being offered a chance of having a new home, a new family and are terrified that it’s going to be snatched away. It’s an expression he knows he wore a long time ago, and his tail lashes against the back of his legs as Caleb shakes his head, trembling now as he looks down at where Molly’s hands are still grasping the front of his coat. “No one ever wants to….”

_Touch. Help. Care._

     There are a hundred different words that Molly could fit into the silence that follows, and part of him wonders which Caleb would choose if asked. However, he’s more interested in something else, because there was longing in those pained words and it’s there in the eyes that flicker back up to his face for a moment. It’s the same expression he’s caught before, the longing for nicer things, the desire to be clean, but it’s also something more…just as the plea had been for something more and Molly’s expression softens as he watches Caleb for a moment, the trembling increasing, tension radiating through him. _He’s waiting for me to say no or pull away,_ it hurts to know that however much trust he’s managed to earn, it’s not enough, but he buries it deep. Someone has hurt Caleb. Someone has made him think that is what will happen if he reaches out, and the anger from earlier is back, rising in the back of his throat.

_I will hurt them…_

“If a little dirt is enough to put them off,” Molly murmured instead, forcing the anger back once more, feeling it dancing in his blood as he reaches up with gentle fingers to brush some of the dirt off one of Caleb’s cheeks, earning a glimpse of pale skin and what looks like the edge of a scar, and he lets his finger rest against it. “Then they don’t deserve you.” People are foolish. It doesn’t matter if they’re human or not, and whoever has hurt this human and all those who have turned their backs ever since are idiots. He’s caught flashes of how loyal Caleb can be, it’s there in the way he dotes on Nott, even at the cost of his own health and safety. He’s seen it in the way that the self-confessed coward will willingly put himself in harms way if he thinks that it will keep the others alive a little longer. If just one person had reached out…

     He doesn’t want to imagine just how far Caleb might go for someone like that, and what someone might have done with that level of devotion. Caleb is already broken, is already haunted…how much worse could it have been? Still, it makes him falter for a second, suddenly aware that his actions could be seen in the same light. But he doesn’t want that devotion, that kind of self-sacrifice, it’s been bad enough seeing all the trouble Caleb manages to attract already, but he can’t bring himself to pull away from the pleading gaze, from the longing that he has a chance to satisfy at least once. “Caleb…” He murmurs, voice catching in his throat. _Caleb…_ He remembers kissing Caleb’s forehead back in the mines, and the tiniest, lightest sensations of the human leaning into the contact as he came back to himself and gathering his courage he leans down and captures Caleb’s lips.

    It’s chaste, neither of them is ready for anything more and Molly refuses to take advantage, even when Caleb once again leans into the contact. Still, he’s gentle as he pulls back, leaving his fingers against Caleb’s cheeks so that he doesn’t take it as a rejection, waiting for the human to meet his gaze before suggesting softly. “Let’s get you cleaned up, all right?”

“Ja…”

     There’s no resistance as he carefully begins to pull the filthy coat off, and even though part of him agrees with Beau that it belongs on the dung heap, he’s careful as he folds it up and sets it aside. He half expects Caleb to stop him when he reaches for the book holsters, but Caleb is pliant, gaze fixated on his face and he takes that as permission, as he eases them off, and he can’t help but notice that the books are pristine and cared for and he bites back a growl. Its harder not to throw those aside, because its another glimpse into Caleb’s worrying lack of self-worth, but he doesn’t, knowing just how protective the wizard is of his books and instead he sets them next to Caleb’s bag. The rest of his clothes are easier to remove, Caleb slowly moving his limbs without instruction, although he doesn’t adverse to Molly’s actions.

    They need to make sure he eats more is Molly’s first thought when he’s finished, eyes trailing across Caleb, searching for any further damage, eyes narrowing as he spots some cuts and dark bruises that hadn’t been mentioned before when Jester had been checking them all for injuries. “We’ll sort them later,” there’s a hint of bite in his voice and Caleb flushes, hunching in on himself and a wince crosses his face and Molly sighs, before letting his voice soften again. “Later,” he adds, before reaching out and gently grasping Caleb, tugging him towards the tub.

     It takes a little bit of encouragement to get Caleb into the water, not out of reluctance this time, but because of a murmured protest about how Molly should go first. It takes an irritable ‘sit down’ to eventually get him to capitulate, and gods if he doesn’t look small and vulnerable despite how tight the fit is and Molly finds himself repeating his promise to make sure that he eats more. There’s a bar of hard soap and a couple of clean rags next to the tub, and he kneels next to the tub and reaches for them, dipping one of the cloths into the warm water, before rubbing it over the soap and reaching for Caleb who immediately tenses.

“What are you….?”

“Helping,” Molly murmurs, and there’s the longing again and the hand that had risen as though to stop him falls back into the water with a small splash as the fight drains from Caleb.

   He’d promised himself that he wasn’t going to do more, even though Caleb is right there, body warm and wonderfully real beneath his fingers. However, as he begins to run the soapy cloth over the lithe form, he finds himself breaking his word, each touch lingering a little longer. Caleb is all long thin lines that are usually masked by his baggy clothes, and Molly’s eyes trail after his finger tips as he carefully, tenderly removes every trace of dirt. He’s committing it all to memory, every dip in the pale skin, every blemish. He notes scars that speak of hard times with narrowed eyes, and he deliberately lets his touch linger longer there, gentle as he bathes them unsure of whether there’s any lingering ache. He wants to ask, to know who had left the marks but he bites back the words, because Caleb is melting under his ministrations, his head falling back against the edge of he tub as he watches Molly with half-lidded eyes.

    It doesn’t stop him from memorising the marks, and he knows that he will lose more sleep over them, especially when he discovers the shiny, burn scars on Caleb’s back when he leans the human forward. He can’t mask the sharp intake of breath and he feels Caleb tense briefly, but his touch is steady and gentle as he begins to work the cloth down the back, finding the knots hidden beneath the dirt that is slowly coming away and taking the time to knead at that, lips quirking up at he soft noise he pulls from Caleb as the tension drains away again. He’s cautious as he works his way lower, half expecting to be pushed away, but Caleb is nearly boneless now, clearly close to sleep and Molly swallows back his own nerves, almost reverent as he finishes his ministrations.

“All right?” He asks softly as he pulls back for a moment, and Caleb mumbles something that sounds like an affirmative, blinking sleepily at him. “Just your hair now, okay?” There’s no protest so he retrieves the soap, lathering it up between his fingers before setting it aside and reaching for the reddish locks. They’ve always been messy and tangled, something he’s found charming in the privacy of his own thoughts, but after today they’re matted with dirt, dust and dirt caught in between and he murmurs an apology when he draws a hiss from Caleb as he catches on one particularly bad knot. However, Caleb waves it off with a tiny shake of his head, holding still as Molly goes to work with a patience few people know he possesses. It’s hard work, and he can feel the water beginning to cool as he dips his fingers in with each clump of dirt that he manages to remove, however, he doesn’t mind because Caleb is completely boneless now, leaning willingly into the gentle fingers working their way through his hair, his breathing beginning to even out.

    It takes Molly a couple of tries to draw a response from Caleb before he begins to rinse the soap and last traces of dirt away, scooping water into his hands and letting it cascade over Caleb’s head, mindful of his eyes, gently tilting his head forward to protect them as Caleb’s head bobs sleepily.  It warms his heart to see that some of the lines have faded from the now clean features, the darker emotions chased away for tonight at least as Caleb mumbles under his breath, turning towards the fingers which have faltered, brushing through the hair at his temple as Molly studies him.

“Come on,” he’s reluctant to bring the moment to an end. He’s not naïve enough to think they’ve even begun to touch on the issues that Caleb is carting around with him, but for now Caleb is comfortable and trusting and he can’t help but wish it could stay that way, between them at least. However, the water is turning cold and as he watches a shiver works its way through Caleb and he sighs, moving his fingers down to Caleb’s cheek and finds the small scar he’d found earlier, running his thumb over it as he adds softly. “Let’s get you up before you fall asleep in there.” Caleb looks like he wouldn’t mind that happening and Molly has to remove his hand, reaching down and nudging him in the shoulder to get him to stir, earning a slit-eyed glare that has all the force of a mauling kitten and Molly can’t help but chuckle. “Come on, up you get.”

“Ja…” Caleb mumbles, apparently realising this isn’t an argument he’s going to win and slowly he pulls himself up, and he doesn’t protest when Molly moves to help him when he sways slightly. It’s awkward, Caleb is half asleep and unwilling or unable to assist much as he’s guided across to the bed and considering the way he nearly faceplants when Molly leaves him unsupported long enough to grab another cloth to dry him with, the Tiefling suspects that it’s the latter. He’s brisk as he dries Caleb, keeping up a quiet but constant chatter, refusing to let him sleep just yet. The injuries he had found earlier aren’t serious and certainly look better now they’ve been cleaned up, but he’s not willing to take chances especially as he doubts Caleb would be willing to let Jester come in and work on them, and so he nudges Caleb, keeping him awake long enough to bind them as best he can. There’s not much he can do for the hair, rubbing it gently to get the worst of the moisture out, but it will take a while to dry and Caleb is slumping now, sleep stealing up on him.

   However, whilst they haven’t talked about it Molly has no intention of going anywhere, and his body runs warmer than humans so hopefully he can stave off the worst of the chill and he eventually tosses the cloth aside. Caleb stirring just enough to help with getting him into a loose nightshirt, and under the covers, peering blearily up at Molly when he steps back, thinking rather unenthusiastically about the tub of cool, dirty water waiting for him, promising himself that he will visit the bathhouse in the morning. “Molly…?” Caleb’s voice is thick with sleep, his accent stronger than everything and there’s something wonderfully endearing about seeing this man who is capable of running circles around people when he puts his mind to it, or destroying them magically, reduced to the sleepy figure peering up at him.

“Yeah?”

“Danke…” It’s soft, and far too aware for a man who looks like he’s about to fall asleep at any second and for a moment the blue eyes are focused on him, speaking volumes more than can be contained in that single world. Equal parts longing and gratitude, fear and trust and Molly knows just how much it must be costing Caleb to be that open and he smiles, softer than before, any irritation he might have felt at the loss of his warm bath disappearing as he reaches out again, fingers brushing damp hair out of the way before he leans in and presses a kiss to Caleb’s forehead.

“Always…”

 


End file.
